Reflexões e Reflexos
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. Discussão entre Pansy e Draco. "Não te entendo.", "Não entende o quê?", "Você." MUITO angst e meio nada a ver. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens é meu. Juro.

**Reflexões e Reflexos**

"Eu não te entendo, juro que não.", ela murmurou entre lençóis brancos e azuis.

"Não entende o quê?", perguntou ele, enquanto caçava no bolso de sua calça jeans seu maço de cigarros.

"Você."

"Sim, essa parte eu entendi, Pansy.", acendeu seu cigarro com a varinha e tragou. Soltou a fumaça pelo nariz, como um dragão.

"Não entendo porque você se dá ao trabalho de vir até aqui.", ela disse com a voz rouca. Levantou-se da cama para abrir as janelas, o cheiro fedido daquele cigarro era insuportável. Mesmo vindo dele.

"Você sabe exatamente porque eu venho aqui.", ele disse meio que sorrindo. "E até onde eu sei, você nunca reclamou."

"Pois eu reclamo agora, Draco! Que merda, você aparece do nada e, depois de satisfeito, me deixa aqui fodida."

"Em qual sentido?", ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Você é um idiota.", ela reclamou sentando-se na beira da cama. Calçou uma meia que achou no chão e, não encontrando seu par, pegou outra amarela que tinha deixado no chão.

Ele riu alto e disse, virando-se para ela "E só agora você descobriu? Tsc tsc, que decepção."

"Eu sempre soube, Draco. Você nunca fez questão de esconder isso."

Draco deixou o cigarro no cinzeiro por um momento e sentou-se na cama. Massageou o pescoço, tenso das atividades noturnas e de uma seqüência de noites mal-dormidas.

"Eu que não te entendo, Pansy."

Ela não seu deu ao trabalho de responder e apenas virou seu rosto para fita-lo.

"Eu venho aqui e te fodo, Pansy. Em todo e qualquer sentido. E pior que isso, você deixa.", ele disse com a voz baixa esperando que ela se levantasse e abrisse a porta da rua para ele a qualquer momento.

"Não me diga...", sua voz entediada e cínica. Perfeitamente moldada por anos de educação puro-sangue.

Uma teimosa mecha negra caía sobre seus olhos e Draco a colocou atrás de sua orelha. O gesto foi inesperado e os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Draco.", ela exclamou.

"Espera, Pansy. Você sabe que eu não posso te oferecer qualquer tipo de conto de fada."

"Bom, eu nunca fui nenhuma princesa mesmo.", ela sacudiu os ombros.

"Não, você não tá me entendendo, Pansy."

Ela riu. "Nunca te entendi, Draco."

Ele revirou os olhos. Levantou-se e colocou sua calça jeans. Ela lhe estendeu sua camisa verde. "Você não pode sair assim.", ela disse.

"Eu sempre saio."

"O que você tava dizendo?", ela perguntou exasperada.

"Eu não posso mais.", ele disse após alguns momentos. Pegou outro cigarro e tentou acendê-lo.

Ela abriu a boca como que para dizer algo, mas fechou-a logo em seguida.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso comigo", ele completou.

"Com você?", ela berrou. As palavras saindo de sua boca como veneno, como fumaça. "Impressionante.", ela murmurou. "Sou sempre eu que me fodo. Toda vez."

Ele suspirou cansado. Devia ter ficado em casa, pensou.

"Eu te amo, Draco."

Silêncio.

Silêncio dela, também. Esperava algo, uma palavra, um agradecimento, ou mesmo o fechar da porta.

"Sinto muito."

Não, não uma desculpa. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela, pensou. Humilhá-la a esse ponto?!

"Sinto muito, mas não posso."

Ela se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe os lábios. "Quer apostar?", ela perguntou maliciosamente. Qualquer sensatez desaparecendo, fugindo-lhe pela janela, pela boca.

"Eu não te entendo.", ele murmurou, entre beijos. "Cada vez que eu te fodo (dessa vez não nesse sentido), você volta querendo mais."

"Sou como um cachorrinho, que você pode chutar a vontade e, toda vez, eu volto pro meu dono.", ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Você é patética, Pansy", disse e empurrou-a para longe de si. "Não posso ficar com você. Mais um segundo com você e essa humilhação, depravação, perversão...vão entrar em mim."

Ela riu mais uma vez. Seus dentes brancos, ainda mais reluzentes contra seus lábios vermelhos.

"Assim parece até que eu sou um vampiro, sugando tudo que há de bom em você.", ela sentou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas descobertas. "Draco, você é que nem eu. Igualzinho."

Ele semicerrou os olhos azuis e olhou para ela com dureza. "Como assim?"

"Um viciado, um escroto, uma marionetizinha sem importância nas mãos de quem quer que o queira.", ela explicou enquanto enrolava uma mecha entre seus dedos. "Eu o quero."

"Pensei que você me amasse.", ele disse.

"Amar, querer, foder...qual a diferença?"

"Deu. Não agüento mais."

"Não? Ah, meu querido. Pense bem, por mais que você saia por essa porta – e já não o fez um trilhão de vezes? – você sempre vai voltar. Você também é um cachorrozinho patético, que nem eu."

Ele a olhou com desgosto e com as fazes rosadas de vergonha e raiva.

"Draco, eu não te entendo. Será que você já não tinha reparado nisso antes?", ela perguntou olhando para seu reflexo no espelho.

**º**

**A/N:** O que deu em mim?! Muito angst? Muito sem sentido? Por favor, opiniões & críticas são, realmente, sempre muito bem vindas.


End file.
